Bake Sale
by Narilka
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that fits between my other Doumeki/Watanuki fics. It's suppose to be: The Best You Ever Tasted, Bake Sale, Helping Hand, BS ch2 TATSU, Best Man, BS ch3 Winter Break, then BS ch4 Puppy Love
1. Bake Sale

"How did I get myself into this?" Watanuki sighed wearily as he trudged down the aisle.

"Is this what you need?" Himawari called holding up a bag of flour further down the aisle.

"No that's self-rising flour. There should be one labeled all-purpose beside it." Watanuki explained picking up several bags of semi-sweet chocolate chips, butterscotch chips, and peanut butter chips.

"It's so nice of you to do all the baking Watanuki." Himawari beamed.

"I'm not doing it all!" Watanuki said waving his hands to cover his embarrassment. "The girls in my home ec class are baking cakes and cupcakes too!"

"That's so nice!" Himawari praised. "I wish you were making oatmeal raisin cookies. They're my favorite."

"Of course I'll make them Himawari-chan!" Watanuki streaked down the aisle grabbing oatmeal and disappearing around the corner to get raisins.

Himawari followed behind him with the shopping cart. When she found him he had a box of raisins in each hand carefully reading the labels. After a few moments, he nodded, put the box in his right hand back on the shelf, and dropped the other into the buggy.

"What else do you need?" Himawari asked as he picked up a few cans of fruit.

Watanuki consulted his list mentally ticking off the items in the buggy. "That's everything we can get here." He said almost sounding apologetic. "We'll have to go somewhere else for the out of season items."

"That's fine; I didn't know anyone had out of season fruits in this part of town." Himawari chatted happily as the checked out.

"There's not that many places in town, but some of the smaller stores that buy locally can get things the larger stores can't." Watanuki explained as they walked out weighed down by bags.

"You're really smart Watanuki." Himawari complimented him.

"Not really." He denied blushing. "I just cook so many out of season dishes for Yuuko and Shizuka that it made sense to find out."

Yesterday

Watanuki was making his way up the stands to watch Doumeki practice since he'd agreed to walk home together. He noticed that a few of the girls from his home economics cooking course were there as well. Several minutes into the practice he heard them giggling and shuffling around. Watanuki didn't really think anything of it since the boy shooting right then was a popular upperclassman.

"…should ask him…" He heard and the sound of shuffling about.

"…you do…class together…" Watanuki frowned wondering if they were talking the young man on the field.

He just hoped they wouldn't interrupt practice or the rest of the team, Doumeki included, would insist on staying later to make up lost time. He signed hopelessly when he heard the distinct sound of someone climbing down the stairs.

"Excuse me, Watanuki-kun?" One of the girls said timidly.

Watanuki blinked back his shock. They wanted to talk to him?

"Yes?" He said facing the girl. She sat at the station opposite his group in class.

"Well… you see… we're having a bake sale to benefit the Archery club…" She trailed off apparently gathering her courage. "We were wondering if you would help."

"You want me to help?" He repeated not entirely sure what that entailed.

The girl became flustered. "W-well, everyone says you're the best cook in class and I thought maybe you might help us."

So they wanted him to cook. The poor girl looked so earnest and he didn't really mind all that much. "Sure. It's not a problem."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"My boyfriend is on the team, so it's not a problem." Watanuki reassured her.

"Oh thank you!" She beamed running up the stairs. "He said yes!" She announced enthusiastically. Watanuki turned to watch the next archer thinking that everything was taken care of. Not ten seconds later he was surrounded by girls talking quite animatedly about plans for their booth at the upcoming school festival.

Doumeki nearly snapped his arrow in half when he saw his Kimihiro surrounded by girls. Surrounded by pretty girls. Surrounded by pretty girls that were talking to him. Surrounded by pretty girls that were talking and laughing and smiling at him.

Focus. He took a deep breath. He needed to focus on the target. He needed to focus on the target not on Watanuki. He needed to focus on the target not on dragging Watanuki away from those sirens.

Focus. He took another breath and with some difficulty cleared his mind. The arrow flew true and struck the target dead center. Though he may have pulled back with more force them he needed since it was lodged in the center halfway down the shaft.

One of his team mates whistled. "Nice shot."

"Don't tease him. The poor guy was distracted." He glanced meaningfully at the stands.

"Yeah, if my boyfriend had all those girls hanging on him, I'd be jealous too." This time only the fletching could be seen."

"You better stop." The first boy smirked. "The next one is liable to go clean through the target."

"Isn't that your girlfriend leaning in close like that?" The second boy asked pointing.

As predicted the next arrow went completely through the target lodging in the sandbag behind the target.

"What is she doing?" The first boy hissed as his girlfriend was indeed huddled close to Watanuki saying who knows what.

Doumeki debated going up there and dragging him away. He was really starting to think it was a good idea when the girls tripped down the stairs waving their goodbyes.

Watanuki felt eyes on him as he waved goodbye. Turning around he was a little surprised to see several members of the team staring at him. Doumeki was giving him a particularly possessive look. He couldn't be… jealous? Watanuki dismissed that thought. Doumeki was a popular guy he was used to girls hanging around.

Thankfully, the rest of practice passed uneventfully so he was able to write up a list of everything they would need for the bake sale. Since he knew where to get most of the out of season items for cakes and pastries, he was now in charge of doing the shopping. Maybe Himawari would like to go with him…

Doumeki decided against changing. It had nothing to do with the fact that Watanuki thought he looked "cool" in his archery uniform.

"Shizuka, do you have Himawari-chan's cellphone number?" Was the first thing Watanuki asked when he reached the ground.

Doumeki suppressed a flare of jealousy. "Yeah."

"I hope she doesn't have club tomorrow." Watanuki mumbled holding his chin thoughtfully.

"She doesn't." Doumeki told him stoically even though that little flare was acting up again.

Watanuki started remembering that the sale was supposed to be a surprise. "Oh, well, good." Watanuki latched onto his arm knowing that psychical contact tended to make lull the archer into complacency. Doumeki smirked at the obvious tactic but let the matter drop for now.

"Hello, Himawari-chan?" Watanuki asked uncertainly.

"Hi Watanuki!" Himawari greeted pleasantly.

"I was wondering if you would go shopping with me tomorrow." Watanuki asked hesitantly. "One of the girls in my cooking class is organizing a surprise bake sale to support the Archery club."

"What a great idea!" Himawari exclaimed. "I'd be happy to help you Watanuki!"

"Watanuki the mistress wants sake!" "Bring the more sake!" Moru and Mora chanted dancing around the spirit seer.

"I have to go I'll meet you after school. Bye Himawari-chan." Watanuki said gratefully.

"I'll see you. Bye Watanuki!" Himawari answered.

"Tell Yuuko to hold her horses." Watanuki scowled stomping back to the kitchen grumbling about "that crazy Yuuko" and "sake, sake, and more sake".

Today

"Watanuki, where are you going to cook all these things?" Himawari as they walked out the last store with the final ingredient.

"The girls are going to meet me outside Yuuko's shop. They'll get the ingredient they need and I'll fix the cookies in Yuuko kitchen." Watanuki explained then scowled. "Of course, I have to make her cookies too as payment for using the kitchen."

"I'll go with you." Himawari offered with a smile.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki said with sparkles floating around his head and little waterfalls of gratitude falling from his eyes.

Doumeki turned down the street hoping that this grocer had the fruit his mother wanted. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Watanuki giving Himawari his 'happy sparkles' look. He watched them turn and walk further down the block.

He briefly considered following them. He trusted Watanuki, but Himawari, well, that was a different story. Watanuki had a fan club of his own not that he knew about it. The pipe fox and the Zashiki-Warashi, to name a few, were completely in love with him.

His gaze drifted back to list. He would trust Watanuki even if seeing him with Himawari made him a little jealous.

Watanuki staggered out of the shop. He hadn't felt this tired in months. Unfortunately, that meant he didn't see the rock in middle of the sidewalk until he tripped over it. Fortunately, he was saved from becoming intimately acquainted with the ground.

"Hey." Doumeki greeted him.

"My name- I'm too tired for this." Watanuki muttered drooping.

"I could carry." Doumeki offered expecting a tirade.

Watanuki chewed his bottom lip as he mulled it over in his head. They were dating now and he was really tired…

"Okay." Watanuki agreed. "As long as you don't throw me over your shoulder like a caveman." He added after a moment.

Doumeki was surprised and pleased. He pulled Watanuki's arm over his shoulder and lifted him bridal style.

"You smell good." Watanuki sighed burying his nose in Doumeki's neck.

Doumeki didn't know what the spirit bait had been up to today, but he could hardly argue with results like this.

The next day

Doumeki was walking through the stalls looking for Watanuki. Himawari let slip that the spirit plagued teen would be at the festival. That in itself was confusing since Watanuki generally avoided these kinds of things unless Himawari asked him to go or Doumeki accompanied him.

There was a large crowd milling around a stall at the end. Intuition told him "look there" so he waded through the crowd. Two girls were sitting in behind the stall counter. It looked like they were selling baked goods.

Watanuki emerged from the curtain that probably hid the rest of the merchandise as it was. "This is the last bag." Watanuki held up a gallon size freezer bag of his favorite butterscotch chocolate chip cookies.

People surged forward practically throwing their money at the stall attendants. He didn't have to wait long for the crowd to thin out as the last cookie was sold.

"Look at all the money we made from your cookies Watanuki-kun!" One of the girls was beaming at him.

"Most of the cakes and other things are gone as well." Watanuki blushed trying to downplay his part.

"You're having a bake sale?" Doumeki asked with one brow raised.

The girls started. "Doumeki-kun!"

"Hey Doumeki!" One of the upperclassman from the team jogged over. "Hey, Mika, what are you doing here?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise." Mika sighed. "We were raising money for Archery club's spring training fund."

"Look at all the money we made!" The other girl said as she sold the last piece of cake. "We couldn't have done it without Watanuki-kun's amazing cookies!"

Watanuki flushed embarrassed by her praise. Doumeki smirked at that.

"Where's my cookie?" Doumeki asked with a straight face.

Watanuki scowled at him. "You could have had one if you got here earlier!"

"They were amazing." The girls sighed dreamily.

"Hey!" The upperclassman said alarmed by the look on his girlfriend's face. "They couldn't have been that good."

"You're just lucky I saved you some!" Watanuki huffed thrusting the bag under Doumeki's nose.

"Try one." Doumeki offered one to the distressed senior.

"Thanks." He mumbled gingerly biting into the cookie. His eyes widened and he practically inhaled the rest. "That's the best cookie I ever had!" He clapped Doumeki on the shoulder. "You're a lucky man."

"Let's get out of here." Watanuki muttered dragging him away.

"Kimihiro." Doumeki pulled Watanuki into a gentle kiss. "You helped because of me, thank you."

"Don't read so much into it, Shizuka!" Watanuki protested feebly.

"You can't fool me." Doumeki grinned.

Watanuki huffed. "So what if I helped because of you." He said defensively. "I'm allowed to take an interest in my boyfriend's hobbies."

"Kimihiro." Doumeki said pulling him closer. "Next time, I don't want those girls hanging all over you like that. And I mean Himawari too."

Watanuki's mouth fell open. "You were jealous?" For some reason that pleased him. "I'll try to keep them at arm's length just for you, Shizuka." He smiled linking arms with the exorcist.

Yuuko's shop

"Watanuki made cookies!" "The cookies are great" Mora and Moru chanted.

"Watanuki's cooking is even better now that he's dating Doumeki." Black Mokona commented laying on his back stuffed full of cookies and milk.

"He's learned to use the sweetest spice of all." Yuuko mused breaking the last cookie in half to fit it into the milk cup. "Love."


	2. TATSU

Watanuki heaved a weary sigh. Today had been one of those days. The second he'd gotten out of safe retreating range of his apartment he'd been mobbed by spirits. This of course resulted in him rolling across the ground in a public walkway looking like a complete nut as he pleaded with the spirits to leave him alone.

Then Shizuka had shown up and yanked him up off the ground by his collar with his standard "Hey." So being flustered and embarrassed he'd immediately given the archer an earful on proper greeting etiquette.

"My name is not 'Hey'!" He'd wheeled around stabbing the exorcist in the chest with his finger. "Why? Why have I been cursed with your uncultured existence?" He wailed holding his head in his hands while shaking it back in forth in dismay. "What have I done to deserve this punishment?" At this point, he'd been kneeing addressing the heavens with his hands clasped together in pleading as waterfall tears cascaded down his face.

"If you stay there all day you'll be late for school." Shizuka said in a bored tone.

This, justifiably so, had led to another bout of spastic flailing.

"Don't you think I know that?" Watanuki had scowled tears vanishing in an instant. "Unlike some people, namely you, I take my schooling seriously!"

"Too loud." Shizuka had muttered unplugging his ears.

"You guys are so funny." He immediately recognized Himawari's voice.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki's countenance transformed into a look of utter adoration. Little sparkles seemed to float around his head. "Did you have fun at you're club meeting yesterday?"

"Very much." Himawari beamed at him. "It's so nice to see you two working on your comedy routine this early in the morning."

Like being struck by lightning Watanuki's expression morphed into one of horror and denial. "It's not like that at all Himawari-chan!"

"Hey." Shizuka greeted her in the same monotone.

"Hi, Doumeki, how was your tournament last week?" Himawari chattered happily at the, to use Watanuki's words, "insufferably smug idiot."

Watanuki watched the two exchange small talk with little storm clouds circling his head as waterfalls fell from his eyes.

Then there was lunch…

"WATANUKI-KUN!" The spirit seer had nearly leapt from his skin when he was greeted by a bunch of girls shouting his name and waving him over in a very animated fashion. "Eat lunch with us, Watanuki-kun!" They'd chorused.

Clutching his chest and trying desperately to soothe his nerves, he'd staggered over to them to find out what they wanted. As it turns out they were the same girls, and a few guys he hadn't met, from the bake sale.

"Did you go to the tournament last week?" Mika asked cheerfully.

Watanuki looked a little abashed. "I had to work."

"That's too bad!" The other girl from the booth, he thought her name was Sarah, said. "Our team did really well!"

"That's good to hear." Watanuki had murmured unsure where this was headed.

"We had so much success at the bake sale that we thought maybe could do more projects like that to support the team." Mika told him.

"And it's a good way to make money since we can keep all our profits once we reach our goal." Sarah added almost aglow with happiness.

"Do all of us have to bake stuff?" One of the boys muttered looking sheepish. "I can't cook to save my life. I'm Sasuke by the way."

Watanuki shook hands with him and another boy named Rei.

"I wouldn't sweat it Sasuke, you can always make some of those miniature wood carvings you like to tinker with in woodshop." Rei told him soothingly. "You must have about a hundred stashed away by now."

"I guess so…" Sasuke rubbed his neck and blushed a little.

"Rei and Sasuke are dating our other seniors." Mika explained. "This is the last year for Rhys, Tatsu, and Shana."

Watanuki blinked trying to absorb all this information.

"So," He began slowly. "you want to have another sale of some kind?"

"You know we ought to set up at the flea market they have every weekend." Rei suggested. "Then we can just bring a couple folding tables and sell everything together."

So he spent the rest of his lunch ironing out details with the others.

Watanuki heaved a sigh. Now he was caught up in some kind of Archery Club support team. Wasn't one of the seniors named Tatsu? They could be The Archery Team Support Unit. So now he was committed to helping them.

Then after school he'd been watching Doumeki practice when the TATSU members had started trickling in. This of course led to an impromptu meeting. They firmed up the details on who was bringing what and when and where to meet. Then in order to avoid being overheard by certain people, namely the Archery Team, decided to meet in the library on practice days.

So here he was. Watanuki adjusted his glasses wearily. Since their goal was to raise three hundred dollars for the team he was going to make more cookies. Only this time he was making a **lot** more. If his cookies sold even half as well as last time he would make a nice profit. But for now… he eyed the Chocolate, Butterscotch, and Reese's peanut butter chips. After much deliberation, he picked up five bags of butterscotch and peanut butter chips and ten chocolate chips. Now he needed 5 bags of mini M&Ms, some cinnamon for snicker doodles, some oat meal, and raisins. He had flour, sugar, molasses, baking soda and powder since every recipe was different, milk, eggs, and of course butter.

Watanuki frowned as he wheeled the cart toward the checkout. He just knew he was missing something. Hmm…he surveyed the contents of the cart with a critical eye. Aha! He needed boxes so he could sell the cookies by the dozen. Heaving another sigh he turned the buggy around and headed back the way he came.

"They really like your cookies." Sasuke said gawking as another customer left with three "choose your own" dozen cookies.

"You're not doing so bad yourself." Watanuki protested pointing out the dwindling number of mini animal carvings he had left.

"I guess." Sasuke muttered sheepishly. "But I think Rei is out selling me."

"What can I say?" Rei shrugged, blushing a tiny bit. "I make good hair barrettes."

"Is that all you have left?" Watanuki's mouth fell open.

There were only three flower barrettes left on his table.

"Wow!" Sasuke echoed in awe of his friend.

Rei shuffled a little embarrassed by their praise.

"Oh my, what a pleasant aroma!" An old lady exclaimed walking over to Watanuki's table. "What a wonderful assortment."

"They're three for a dollar or you can choose any twelve cookies you want for three dollars and fifty cents." Watanuki told her with a pleasant smile.

"My grandchildren will just love these." The old woman said as she walked off with a box of assorted cookies.

"These are so cute!" A middle aged woman was exclaiming over Sasuke's carvings. "I just love this one!"

Sasuke sold her a carving of a sleeping cat, a dog sitting at attention and a bear standing on its hind legs. Rei sold her his last three barrettes and Watanuki was left with only six cookies after she visited his end of the table.

"Can you believe she bought all those cookies?" Rei said staring at the six remaining cookies.

"We may as well eat these." Watanuki mused passing the plate down and pulling off his signs.

"Six dozen cookies…" Sasuke murmured taking the last two oatmeal cookies before passing the plate over to Rei.

"Alright, a snicker doodle." Rei snagged the cinnamon cookie and held up another. "What kind is this?"

"Butterscotch." Watanuki told him accepting the plate and the last two chocolate chip cookies.

Rei bit into the butterscotch coolie first intrigued by it. "Hey that's really good!"

They polished off their cookies and started to gather their things together when a man passed by and seeing Sasuke's carvings purchased the twelve of so that remain for "stocking stuffers."

"I'm glad that's over with." Sasuke said relieved.

"Me too." Rei agreed. "It's embarrassing to sell girls hair things."

"At least we made a profit." Watanuki said adjusting his glasses.

"How much are we supposed to contribute each?" Sasuke asked flipping through his money pouch. "Fifty?"

"Just twenty-five." Rei answered counting out the bills for the team. "There are twelve of us selling so at twenty five each that's three hundred."

"Really? Wow, I made more than I thought." Sasuke muttered counting out the money for the team. "I guess being grouped together like this really helped us sell."

"We should sit together again." Watanuki said adding his twenty-five to the pile. "Most of the customers bought from all of us."

"And we made a good profit too." Rei said thumbing through his remaining stack of cash. "This is almost five hundred right here."

"I got about five too." Sasuke said slipping the bills into his wallet.

"Me too." Watanuki put his cash into his wallet and picked up the seventy-five. "Where are we supposed to meet the others again?

"Over by the entrance I think." Sasuke said as they folded up the table.

"I'll carry this back to my truck." Rei said hefting the table.

"He must really love his girlfriend." Sasuke mused as they made their way to the entrance.

"To make and then sell hair barrettes all day, he must." Watanuki agreed since most guys wouldn't be caught dead doing something so girly.

"Hi guys!" Sarah greeted in her ever chipper tone. "Mika and the others are still selling, but I sold all my jewelry already!"

"Did Mika say what we should do with our shares?" Watanuki asked her.

"I guess we take it to her." Sarah mused. "I hope everyone made enough to cover their share. My stuff sold really well."

"Do you want to put your share in with ours and we'll go find Mika." Watanuki offered.

"That would be great!" Sarah said relieved. "I have to practice for a band recital and I was worried I wouldn't get home in time."

Sarah pulled out a neatly folded stack of ones and dropped it into their money pouch. "I'm going home now, see you at school Monday!"

Watanuki and Sasuke waved as she disappeared through the decorative gate.

After delivery the pouch to Mika and explaining that it had Rei, Sasuke, Watanuki, and Sarah's shares they left the market and went their separate ways.

All in all it hadn't been too bad… until Sasuke's boyfriend paid him a surprise visit…

"What's going on with you and Sasuke?" Rhys had demanded as soon as he stepped out of Yuuko's shop Monday evening.

Watanuki yelped jumping at least a foot. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Watanuki clutched his heart trying to calm down. Rhys frowned noting his distress.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Rhys muttered. "I just want to know what you were doing with Sasuke at the flea market Saturday."

Watanuki stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh… nothing important."

"It's important to me." Rhys said defensively.

Watanuki sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "We were just selling some stuff. Geez, it wasn't a date or anything."

Watanuki blinked when the other boy visibly relaxed.

"You thought we were on a date?" Watanuki shrieked.

Rhys blushed and muttered something indecipherable without meeting his eye.

"Who were you on date with?" Came the deceptively monotone voice from behind him.

Watanuki yelped nearly crashing into Rhys as he back peddled.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Watanuki flailed, pointing accusingly at the Archery club members. "You're all trying to kill me!"

Kimihiro was throwing another fit. Usually he would just let it go, but not when it involved Kimihiro and the word "date."

"Who were you on a date with?" Doumeki repeated taking his pinky from his ear.

Kimihiro gave him a thunderous look. "I wasn't on a date with anyone!" He practically snarled the rest. "I was at the flea market selling things with Sasuke! Geez, can't I have a hobby without you people breathing down my neck?" He swung his arm back and forth between the two of them. "I don't know why I put up you people!" Kimihiro stomped away teeth gritted muttering curses at both of them.

"He's really upset." Rhys said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Doumeki watched him disappear around the corner.

"You won't believe this." Tatsu said joining their group.

"What?" Shana asked looking up from her lunch.

"Mika's done it again." Tatsu blushed. "She got everyone together at the flea market to raise money for the team. All of our dues are paid up for the fall tournament."

Rhys eyes widened as he remembered his conversation with Doumeki's boyfriend. Doumeki looked over at his team mate also understanding the implication.

"So raising money for my team is your new hobby?" Doumeki asked as they walked to their usual place.

Watanuki shot him a poisoned look. "It wasn't just for the team; we made a lot of money too."

"Would you have gone if it wasn't for the team?" Doumeki asked knowing the answer.

Watanuki sputtered scowling at him. "I'll have you know that I'm meeting Sasuke and Rei at the flea market next weekend too!"

"But you wouldn't have gone last week if it wasn't for the team." Doumeki said with a smug smirk.

"Think what you like." Watanuki turned his nose up in the air with a huff.

"Kimihiro." Doumeki said to get his attention.

"What?" Watanuki snapped glaring at the archer.

"I love you." Doumeki deadpanned.

Watanuki flushed and looked the other way muttering. "Yeah, yeah I love you too, you big jerk."


	3. Winter Break

Doumeki climbed out of bed with a frown. Kimihiro was missing. Again. This was becoming a pattern and he didn't like it one bit. It was one thing to spend every Saturday with Rhys' and Shana's boyfriends. Not that he was jealous. He just wasn't particularly happy about his fiancée spending every morning of their winter break away from the temple. Not that he was pining for the spirit bait. The idea that he could be so needy was absurd. Not that he jealous of the other two boys… or starting to get paranoid… Even if the man he wanted to marry was spending half the day with other men… Doumeki's eyes narrowed as he attempted to suppress such thoughts. He was not jealous. Or needy.

Watanuki sighed rubbing his eye blearily. These early mornings were really getting old fast. He heaved a sigh as he shuffled toward the door. Along with Sasuke and Rei, he was trying to sell as much as he could during the break. All in all it was worth it though. Between customers Rei, who was surprisingly talented, was teaching them how to knit. Apparently, Rei had been raised by his maternal aunt who had insisted that anything a woman could do a man could do too and vice versa. He talked about her fondly as he explained the nuances knitting well.

"You're really working hard on that sweater." Sasuke commented taking his usual post.

Watanuki sighed. "I just wish I could work as fast as Rei. This is taking so long."

"I just wish my stitches looked as neat as his." Sasuke sighed looking at the mittens he'd been working on for his boyfriend.

"At least yarn is cheap." Watanuki mused pausing long enough to make a quick sale.

Sasuke laughed at that. "So you can always start over if you mess up."

"It looks fine to me." Rei said hearing only the last three or so words.

Sasuke and Watanuki just stared at him for a minute feeling baffled.

"You were worried about the mittens right?" Rei asked feeling like he missed something.

It dawned on them what he must have thought they were saying.

"Oh, no, the mittens are great for my first try." Sasuke said explaining. "We were just wishing we had your skill level."

Rei sighed rubbing his face. "Yeah… I guess I can't really complain since the skills have really some in handy. I just get tired of people assuming I'm gay because I do things well."

Sasuke and Watanuki exchanged looks.

"We're gay and we don't know how to do these things." Sasuke shrugged trying to make him feel better.

"At least you don't have to deal people assuming you're a girl just because you like men." Watanuki muttered remembering a particular incident.

"Don't I know it!" Sasuke agreed with a scowl. "Why do people always think that because a guy is gay he's into wearing women's clothing and doing girl stuff?"

"The same thing that makes them think we all talk in effeminate voices and couldn't defend ourselves if our lives depended on it." Watanuki muttered darkly.

"Please," Rei snorted with a disgruntled huff. "half the Archery Club still thinks I'm trying to steal Sasuke from Rhys."

"Say what?"

"Are you serious?"

Rei nodded unhappily addressing Sasuke. "Do you have any idea how intimidating that boy can be when he thinks someone is trying to steal you away?"

"I can personally vouch for that." Watanuki muttered recalling his own encounter. "I thought I was going to have a stroke."

"He sneaks around like a freaking ninja." Rei grumbled plastering on a smile when some girls wandered over to look at his wares.

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke climbed to his feet looking back and forth between them. "Are you saying my boyfriend _assaulted_ you?"

"It was more of a verbal barrage." Rei and Watanuki said in unison.

Sasuke flushed scarlet feeling absolutely mortified. "I am so sorry!"

"The way I figure it, it just means he loves you." Rei shrugged.

"I'm glad this is last day we're selling." Watanuki rubbed his shoulder with a groan.

Rei stretched trying to get the knots out of his back. "You and me both. I'm just glad TATSU isn't meeting for the break."

"It makes me glad we're graduating." Sasuke agreed. "Even Sarah was starting to look strained."

"That Mika," Watanuki shook his head. "she'd be a great professional planner."

"A great general more like." Rei groused.

"That too." Sasuke cracked a smile.

Watanuki sagged as he shuffled toward the house. They sold everything within the first few hours. Which was awesome because he could go home and clamber back into bed. He wondered vaguely if he could persuade Shizuka to join him. It probably wouldn't be to hard…

Watanuki yelped and nearly had a stroke when strong arms surrounded him.

"Hey." Shizuka greeted resting his head on his shoulder.

"My name is not 'Hey'!" Watanuki grumbled making a token effort to free himself. "What is with you Archery people sneaking up on me? I swear you're all conspiring against me!"

"Rhys giving you a hard time?" Shizuka asked with mild interest.

"Not unless he had a drastic make over." Watanuki complained telling him about the encounter.

Just after they packed up at the flea market

Watanuki was making his way toward the gate so he could get home and get some more sleep.

"I know what you're trying to do." A voice had sounded to his right.

Watanuki blinked in confusion. "E-excuse me?"

"You and that Sasuke." The girl continued. "You're trying to still my Rei!"

Watanuki looked at her blankly trying to process that thought. "Huh?"

"Shana? What are you doing here?" Rei said walking over.

"I won't let them steal you away from me!" Shana said with a blush. "I love you Rei!"

Rei gave her a puzzled look. "I love you too. Who do you think is trying to steal me?"

"Your girlfriend thinks someone is trying to steal you away?" Sasuke asked wandering over.

"Don't you play dumb!" Shana pointed at him accusingly. "I know the two of you are in this together! Trying to lure Rei away from me."

Sasuke blinked rapidly. "You think we" He indicated himself and Watanuki. "are trying to steal Rei from you? That's crazy! We just get together to sell stuff and make some money."

"So what happened?" Shizuka asked amused.

"Rhys showed up and helped us convince her that we weren't trying to steal Rei from her." Watanuki muttered tiredly. "Next thing I know you'll be making wild accusations too."

"I might." Shizuka agreed causing the spirit seer to stare at him in disbelief.

"I'm too tired for this." Watanuki grouched all but pouting. "I want sleep."

Shizuka smirked. "Then let's go home."

Finally, finally Kimihiro stops sneaking out in the morning and what happens? Shizuka glared at library door. If it wasn't one thing it was another. If he weren't a patient man he'd break down that door and find out what Kimihiro was up to. Then again…

Meditation. It was time for some meditation. He was going to stop trying to bore holes through the door and meditate… any time now…

Shizuka wrestled with himself for a good ten minutes before he slowly, _reluctantly_, walked away. He needed to meditate and clear his mind. He was _not_ this needy. He wasn't. Boyfriends were apart from each other all the time… even if they lived in the same house… slept in the same bed…

Shizuka turned on his heel and strode back to the library intent on finding some answers only to be confronted with an open door.

"There you are." Kimihiro brightened hefting a large tome from his grandfather's collection. "Can you tell me what this mean?"

Shizuka blinked absently taking the book and looking at the character Kimihiro was pointing to. "It's a character from an old dialect it means 'to shield'."

Kimihiro sighed, brushing hair out of his face. "I guess I have to keep looking..." He gave Shizuka a speculative look. "Do you mind helping me?"

Shizuka perked up at that. "Sure."

"Yuuko said I have to have the right characters or it won't work." Kimihiro muttered absently handing him a list of words.

Some he must have found because they were scratched out. He did see the words "fly", "swift", and "protect". Kimihiro must be working on a job for Yuuko.

"Well?" Watanuki asked impatiently.

"Are you sure this is what you want it to say?" Yuuko asked holding up the paper.

"Of course!" Watanuki said recognizing her 'let's get a raise out of Watanuki' face.

Yuuko smirked at him. "I never knew you could be so sentimental, Watanuki."

"Watanuki is a total sap!" Black Mokona added.

Watanuki blushed and scowled at them. "Will you just keep your end of the bargain?" He squawked flailing comically.

Doumeki was stunned. He had a vague idea that Kimihiro was saving up to buy him something for Christmas, but this… was exquisite…

Initially, he'd thought Kimihiro was buying time when he'd asked to exchange gifts on their first day back to school. Now he could see why Kimihiro wanted to wait.

The bow was beyond compare. Hand carved and stained black. The ward that had been painstakingly etched into the wood gave it a touch of elegance.

Doumeki fingered one of the arrows wondering where the spirit seer had found someone to make these antiquated style crystal tipped arrows. In ancient times, priestess, monk, and holy men had used this type of arrow to channel spiritual energy and purify demons.

Doumeki ran his hand over the engraving with a smile.

'Arrows to protect fly swift and sure, dispel darkness with my light'

"Are you trying to make us look bad?" Rei asked in an exasperated tone.

Watanuki gave him a quizzical look. "Um… no?"

"He's talking about the bow." Sasuke said sitting down beside him. "The whole Archery team is fawning over it."

Watanuki flushed looking at the ground. "It's just a bow."

"It's the standard in gift giving that we all have to live up to!" Rei grouched pulling out his notebook.

"He's just mad he didn't think of it." Sasuke told him rolling his eyes. "But the whole team is drooling over it."

Watanuki sighed rubbing his face.

"What's that?" Rei asked noticing the twinkle at his wrist.

"Huh?" Watanuki raised his hand exposing the bracelet Shizuka got him. "This is my present from Shizuka."

"Damn, that's nice." Rei said admiring the charms. "These pieces look hand forged. It's really nice work."

Sasuke leaned across the table to look at the charm bracelet. "These kanji are really intricate. Is this real silver?"

"I think so." Watanuki said blushing as his friends admired the bracelet.

"That's so pretty!" Watanuki felt a little relieved when Himawari came over to admire the bracelet. "Is that a present from Doumeki?"

Rei and Sasuke were waved over by some of the other TATSU members so Himawari sat down at his table.

"Yes. It doubles as a ward." Watanuki told her.

"It's really beautiful!" Himawari said sincerely. "Just like Doumeki's bow."

Watanuki flushed trying to redirect the conversation. "I didn't know you had study hall this period Himawari-chan."

"I'm usually a library aid, but there is going to be a book fair so it's all closed up." Himawari explained.

Watanuki was able to steer the conversation to less embarrassing topics.

Watanuki couldn't believe one Christmas gift could generate so much gossip. All he wanted to do was walk to work in peace, but no, most of the girls from TATSU had trailed him halfway to Yuuko's. They babbled about how beautiful the bow was or fawned over his bracelet. By the time he got to the shop he was convinced that the blush would become permanently affixed to his face. He was so glad that High school was almost over. Of course that meant spending more time with Yuuko, but, and he would never admit this, he actually liked working at the shop.

He smiled remembering how the Zashiki-Warashi had accepted the mittens he made with a shy smile. The Ame-Warashi had criticized the scarf he made her, but she'd twined it around her neck before leaving in a huff.

The pipe fox had been a bit of a challenge. He had his own fur, so Watanuki made his favorite treat, fried tofu. If the barrage of kisses he received was any indication it was a good idea for next year too.

Watanuki sighed heading into the shop to tackle today's chores.

Kimihiro stared at Shizuka completely shocked. He was locked into an embrace with the exorcist. He'd been grabbed as soon as he stepped foot outside and hauled into a searing kiss.

Shizuka watched Kimihiro trying to figure out what just happened. Originally, he was going to give the spirit bait a hug, but once he got a hold of him… He certainly wasn't going to complain.

"What was that for?" Kimihiro asked feeling dazed.

"Nothing. I just felt like it." Shizuka answered with a shrug.

Kimihiro idly noted that Shizuka was wearing the mittens he made. "Nothing, huh?"

"The bow was good incentive." Shizuka said with a grin.

Kimihiro flushed grumbling. "It's not the end all be all."

"It's nice." Shizuka countered.

Kimihiro sighed. "I don't feel up to cooking tonight."

Shizuka felt slightly disappointed by that until he caught a whiff from a familiar dish. Kimihiro seemed to smell it too because the spirit seer perked up.

"Perfect timing!" Kimihiro cheered dragging him to the fox's stew cart.

"Watanuki!" The little fox exclaimed recognizing him immediately.

"Hi there." Kimihiro greeted him happily. "I was hoping to see you guys."

The little fox's eyes sparkled as Kimihiro handed him a small gift bag. "I made one for you too." Kimihiro handed the other bag to the elder fox.

"That's very thoughtful of you Watanuki-kun." The elder fox accepted the bag graciously.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I wanted to bring them at Christmas, but Yuuko had me on one of her crazy missions." Kimihiro confided.

Kimihiro snuggled up to Shizuka with a contented sigh. The fox made stew was wonderful. The stars were shining beautifully. He didn't have any missions from Yuuko to worry about. He had enough money left over from his sales during winter break to last a while. Shizuka was sitting on the porch with him sharing a blanket.

In short, life was good.


	4. Puppy Love

Something was wrong with Kimihiro. For the last three weeks he had been moping and Doumeki could not figure out why. It was starting to grate on his nerves.

Something was wrong with Kimihiro. Doumeki scowled at the leaves he was sweeping from the walk. What was wrong with his spirit seer? He was acting distant and kept forgetting things like his mind was a million miles away.

Something was wrong with Kimihiro. Doumeki resumed sweeping with a little more force than absolutely necessary.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Doumeki watched Kimihiro pull a leaf out of his hair giving him an amused look.

"…no…" Doumeki watched mutely as Kimihiro dusted off his clothes without complaint.

"Good morning, Watanuki, Doumeki!" Himawari called waving from the entrance.

"Good morning Himawari-chan!" Kimihiro called with only half his usual vigor.

Doumeki watched his spirit besotted husband wander off for his shopping excursion.

Something was wrong with Kimihiro…

And he was _going_ to find out what.

In the marketplace

Himawari led Watanuki to her favorite fabric store.

"You seem a little distracted today, Watanuki." Himawari commented as they browsed through the reduced price and quick sale fabrics.

"I do?" Watanuki blushed feeling sheepish. "Sorry, I've just been mulling over this idea… and I don't really know how to asked Shizuka about it…"

"Just ask him!" Himawari said earnestly. "Doumeki loves you, you can ask him anything!"

Watanuki chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I guess… Oh…This is perfect!"

Watanuki held up a bolt of gold fabric with emerald leaves patterned across it.

"Oh wow!" Himawari admired the fabric. "It matches Doumeki's eyes perfectly."

Outside the shop

Doumeki watched Kimihiro and Himawari chatter in the fabric store. Not that he was frustrated… They had only been to five other fabric stores already… and bought a grand total of _nothing_…

Doumeki rolled his shoulders. Maybe he was a little frustrated…

Chocolate Shop

"I just love these chocolate fountain drinks!" Himawari said dreamily.

"It's like liquid heaven." Watanuki agreed savoring every sip.

"I'm really glad you thought to stop here." Himawari said happily. "I've never been in this shop before."

"Shizuka brought me here once after one of our missions for Yuuko." Watanuki told her smiling at the memory. "It was our second _official_ date."

"Doumeki has a sweet side, doesn't he?" Himawari mused fiddling with her straw. "Like how he asked me to stand beside him at your wedding."

Watanuki stirred his drink thoughtfully. "He likes to let his actions speak for him."

Outside Chocolate Shop

Doumeki scowled at the shop. It was one thing for Kimihiro to go fabric shopping with Himawari, but now he was taking her to their spot… well, one of their spots…

As if on cue his stomach growled. Doumeki heaved a sigh. So maybe he was more than a little frustrated…

The Stationary Emporium

"What about this Watanuki?" Himawari waved him over to look at antique styled scrolls.

"These are really nice." Watanuki admired the carved ends and elegant ribbon.

"Can I help you find something?" The clerk wandered over.

"I think I found what I'm looking for…" Watanuki eyeballed some of the other displays.

"If you like this kind of scroll design, we have a few scrolls that were recovered from an abandoned shrine." The clerk told him helpfully.

"Aren't they very expensive?" Himawari asked as they trailed after her to the counter.

"They were originally priced a lot higher." The clerk confided in them. "They have been here so long now that the manager had to reduce the price."

"It doesn't hurt to look…" Watanuki said hesitantly.

Outside The Stationary Emporium

Doumeki was officially frustrated.

Four hours… He'd been trailing Kimihiro for four hours and what did he have to show for it? Nothing!

Doumeki ran a hand through his hair. This was turning into an all-day thing.

Open air market- downtown

Watanuki sighed casting wistful glances at a certain stall. He really needed to talk to Shizuka…

But right now, he needed to focus on getting the ingredients for dinner. Shizuka was always more pliable after a big meal…

Open air market- downtown

Finally!

If all those wishful looks Kimihiro had been throwing at the stall was any indication, he'd found the source of Kimihiro's distraction.

Doumeki smiled shaking his head. And Kimihiro called him an idiot.

He walked over to the stall and started looking over the merchandise. Now, which one to buy…

Temple-Kitchen

Watanuki sampled the marinara sauce to make sure it was perfect. He wanted to try something new today. Marinara and Alfredo sauces over penne regatta served with garlic bread and sautéed bell peppers, potatoes, and squash.

Watanuki turned down the temperature and pulled the pan with the garlic bread out of the oven. Watanuki sat down the pan with a frown… he could swear he just heard…

Temple-Kitchen

Shizuka smirked at the look on Kimihiro's face.

All his frustration was totally worth it. Kimihiro was looking at the squirming puppy with a mixture of surprise and delight.

"Can I..?" Watanuki murmured reaching for the puppy.

"Sure." Shizuka watched with a smug smile as Kimihiro fussed over the puppy.

"How did you know?" Kimihiro asked feeding the pup bits of bread.

Shizuka shrugged. "I followed you."

Kimihiro gave him an incredulous look setting the puppy on the floor. "You did _what_?"

"You were acting strange." Shizuka said outright.

Kimihiro bristled. "And you're solution was to stalk me?"

"I only followed you today." Shizuka explained. "That's not stalking."

"You were still following me!" Kimihiro huffed giving him an accusing look.

"Are you mad?" Shizuka asked as Kimihiro pulled a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with milk.

"No." Kimihiro admitted setting the bowl on the floor. "You could have asked though."

Shizuka shrugged.

"Don't just shrug off my feelings!" Kimihiro flailed scowling at him. "Why must you be so rude and insensitive?"

"Are you going to name the puppy?" Shizuka asked in a blatant attempt to distract him.

Kimihiro opened his mouth to protest only to close it as his face took on a thoughtful expression.

"It's a boy." Shizuka said helpfully.

Kimihiro hesitantly suggested a name. "I was thinking about… Draco."

Shizuka gave him a considering look. "Like in the movie Dragon Heart?"

"You watched that too?" Kimihiro asked surprised that he got the reference.

"It's good." Shizuka said simply.

Kimihiro laughed at that. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"The blonde guy on Harry Potter wasn't so bad either." Shizuka shrugged.

"What do you mean he wasn't so bad?" Kimihiro cried out. "He was a _Death Eater_!"

"Yeah… but he didn't give up Harry to his crazy aunt." Shizuka said evenly.

"Like that just excuses everything?" Kimihiro huffed scooping up the pup. "I changed my mind his name is Severus!"

Shizuka looked at him blankly. "You're going to name our dog after Professor Snape?"

"Yes!" Kimihiro said decisively and added defensively. "At least his motives were pure!"

"I guess…" Shizuka said skeptically. "But wouldn't Remus be a better dog name? Professor Lupin was a werewolf."

"It's Severus and that's final!" Kimihiro said waltzing out of the kitchen.

Shizuka shook his head. Typical Kimihiro. He sneaked a bite of pasta. Kimihiro might fly off the handle over something as simple as naming the dog, but he sure made good pasta.


End file.
